MIRANDO AL CIELO
by sunmy
Summary: Esta historia trata de cómo kumy, kanda , sane y tsubasa trataran de alcanzar su felicidad sin importar lo que tengan que hacer. Pero a uno de ellos la vida le dará Una oportunidad que no desaprovechara. No todo sera amor como parece
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola

¡Hola! Espero que les guste este fic los personajes le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi, aceptare criticas buenas y malas, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

MIRANDO AL CIELO

CHISUKA .JAPON EPOCA ACTUAL

En un estadio de fútbol aquí es don de estoy y siempre te esperare hasta el día en el que nos volvamos a encontrar. Sabes yo se que el te amo demasiado y telo demostró de muchas maneras pero eso no quiere decir que yo te haya amado menos -mirando al cielo Tsubasa deja de patear su balón y muchos recuerdos atraviesan por su cabeza muchos felices y otros no tanto.

CHISUKA .JAPON 9 años antes

-Desde que conozco a tsubasa ozhara me mejo en cantada no solo física mente sino por su forma de jugar es genial aun que pronto se ira a Brasil a cumplir sus sueños.-  
-Todo mundo cre que yo solo tengo cabeza para el fútbol pero no es así .Ella es maravillosa siempre ha tratado de estar a mi lado sin pedir nada a cambio y yo quiero corresponderle aun que aun no se como-

¿Por que me miras así? -le sonríe  
-no solo que, última mente te he visto triste, acaso es por lo de tu mama-  
-si ella se ira muy pronto a Estados unidos y mi papa se casara-dando un suspiro-pero de cierta manera estoy contentan ella cumplirá su mas grande anhelo  
profesional y yo estaré aquí hasta concluir la preparatoria o al menos ese fue el acuerdo al que llegaron para que yo pudiera convivir con mis "casi" hermanos -  
-se escucha muy feo eso de casi -  
-bueno mi vida cambiara no solo mi casa -  
-capitán, sane ya es hora que empiecen las pruebas para escoger a los nuevos elementos-dice Momoru Izawa  
-esta bien ya vamos-  
-Bueno los que vienen a presentar la prueba para el equipo anótense aquí y las que quieren se manager-.

EN OTRO LUGAR

-ya basta me has utilizado y extorsionado a tu antojo, no más escuchaste -  
dándole unas cachetadas a la mujer -mira Yoko tu todos estos años te has desentendido de tus hijos yo estoy arto de cuidarlos  
-te he dado dinero para eso -  
-no me lo has dado para callar que la gran actriz japonesa Yoko Tay tiene dos hijos con alguien como yo pero escúchame los periodistas pagaran muy bien por la exclusiva y ya me pondré muy pronto en contacto con ellos -  
limpiándose las lagrimas-sabes que díselos ya no tengo miedo muy pronto me casare con un hombre bueno al que le he confesado todo y no le importa e inclusive quiere que los traiga a vivir con migo -  
-pues has lo que quieras con esos estorbos-  
abriendo una puerta se encuentran una muchacha y un muchacho Yoko ni siquiera los mira sale y se dirige a su auto  
-mama, mamí espera llévanos con tigo por favor no aguanto vivir así, yano quiero esta vida la detesto, por favor mi hermano y yo nos portaremos bien -la mujer solo la miro de una manera fría y siguió su camino.  
-mama-

DIAS DESPUES

-Mira sane ella es Yoko la mujer a la que amo-  
-hola señora yoko-  
porque tanto formalismo de ahora en adelante puedes llamarme mama y puedes confiar en mi plenamente -  
-gracias pero yo ya tengo una mama aunque este muy lejos sigue siendo mi mama pero usted le daré su lugar y la respetare  
los dos adultos se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa mutuamente -  
-Sane hija esta noche conocerás a tus hermanos -  
Caminando entre las calles oscuras  
-Apúrense que ya es tarde, anda Kanda ,Kumy -  
-aquí en esta casa vivirán de ahora en adelante -  
-enserio es realmente grande y muy bonita -  
-yo no quiero entrar ahí yo me boy contigo papa -  
-no kanda ya les dije que aquí se quedan para mi solo son estorbos, gracias a dios que hoy me libera de ustedes,al fin boy a poder vivir realmente así que entren y toquen  
Kumy no lo pensó ni un segundo mas y por su parte Kanda siguió a su padre y se agarro de el pero su padre sin embargo agarro algunas piedras y se las arrojo  
-ya te dije que no me sigas acaso no entiendes  
-yo te he dicho que no me boy con tugo -  
agarrándolo de su ropa y empujándolo  
-entiende con ella tendrán tu y tu hermana un futuro que yo no les puedo dar, anda ve y cuídala que ella es lo único que realmente tienes en esta vida  
Después de este suceso kanda se soltó y siguió a Kumy, desde lejos con lagrimas en los ojos el hombre dijo para si  
-Esto es lo mejor querido hijo cuídate y cuídala-

ADENTRO DE LA CASA

-Ya tardaron mucho no crees cariño-dijo el señor Nakazawa  
-No te preocupes están apunto de...-se escucha el timbre de la puerta -mira ande ser ellos -se dirige a la puerta y segundos después entra acompañada de los dos muchachos.  
-miren niños les presento a Kagy Nakazawa es abogado ahora mi marido y por lo tanto su nuevo padre y ella es sane su hermana -  
poniéndose cariñosa le dice -cariño ,sane les presento a mis hijos , ella es kumy es año y medio menor que sane ,pero es muy inteligente que esta adelantada un año en la escuela , anda niña saluda-  
-hola señor Nakasawa espero ser una digna hija de un hombre como usted y me permita decirle papa-  
-por supuesto que si - Kumy dudo un poco en darle la mano ya que la tenia algo sucia como su aspecto.  
-y de ti sane espero lleguemos a ser buenas amigas-a sane no la quiso saludar y a esto sane se dio cuenta  
-claro que si y yo pondré todo mi empeño hermana -con una sonrisa muy dulce sane le agarro la mano y le dio un abrazo.  
A y el es kanda un año mayor que sane, el ya esta en la preparatoria, salúdalos  
-hola señor y hola niña-les dice muy fría mente, sin ni siquiera mirarlos  
-Kanda que son esos modos -  
-no yoko así es ta bien aun no se siente en confianza, así que no te sientas mal y tu kanda bienvenido a la familia-  
Kanda no dijo palabra alguna y de repente sintió como algo le tomaba la mano y le daba un abrazo.  
-mi papa tiene razón bienvenido a esta casa y por favor no me digas niña yo de ahora en adelante seré tu hermana.

Esa noche fue muy larga para sane, empezando cuando le dijo a Kumiko que compartirían habitación  
-tú dormirás en esta cama y ese cera tu guardarropas -  
-enserio y todo lo que esta aquí adentro es mió- le decía con mucha emoción  
-por supuesto y no hay necesidad que en la escuela me digas hermana mayor-  
levantándose y viéndola con ciertos gestos -esta loca yo jamás diría que eres mi hermana-estas palabras incomodaron mucho a sane  
después en la cena , kumy comía como nunca dejando a tras los modales que al parecer carecía ,por su parte kanda tomo licor en ves de jugo al grado de quedar totalmente borracho provocando un gran desastre y para acabar ellos compartieron la misma cama hecho que incomodo mucho a sane pero al mismo tiempo lo comprendía talvez se sentían solos y se hacían compañía.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo este es el 2, lo siento soy novata en esto

Pasaron los días y en la secundaria Nakatsu

-y bien sane ¿como te a ido con tu madrastra y tus hermanos?, que por cierto aun no conocemos- pregunta tsubasa

-es verdad hermanita, no nos has presentado a tu hermana, no seas mala la queremos conocer y si no es mucha molestia pedirle un autógrafo de su mama-

-Ryu no hables con la boca llena-

-Yukary no te enceles-

-bueno a decir verdad casi no la he visto se ha rodeado de muchas amigas y lo que respecta a mí hermano apenas hemos cruzado algunas palabras, es muy callado-

-no te preocupes sane ya habrá tiempo para que se traten -

-tsubasa tiene razón .Por cierto esta tarde si habrá entrenamiento y es mejor que no lleguen tarde, hoiste Ryu-

-esta bien yukary-

En la tarde tsubasa iba corriendo, patiando su balón como de costumbre

-¿Que quieren que las invite a comer? yo pago

-enserio kumy-decían en coro las chicas que la acompañaban

-por supuesto yo invito-

-no puedo creerlo es la primera ves que llegare tarde aun entrenamiento-tasubasa iba corriendo a toda velocidad que no pudo frenar cuando una chica se le atravesó

-¡aaauuuu! ¿Por que no te fijas eres tonto o que?-le decía furiosa pero en cuanto alzo la mida pudo ver al joven con el que choco

-lo lamento, lo siento no me pude detener -tsubasa se levanto y le dio su mano para que ella se pudiera levantar

Con una sonrisa nerviosa -no te preocupes-ella no podía dejar de mirarlo era la primera ves que un chico tenia para ella un gesto tan amable

-bueno me boy linda-tsubasa siguió su camino a la cancha que estaba a unos metros de ahí

-que suerte tienes kumy -le dice una chica

-¿por que? ¿Quien es el?

-pues tsubasa ozhara capitán del equipo de fútbol y es muy popular, por que gracias a el , el equipo es bicampeón y van por el tercero-le contesta emocionada otra chica

kumi voltea hacia la cancha y puede ver que el esta siendo saludado por todos los miembros del equipo y de repente sane se acerca y lo saluda con mucha confianza

-así que ella lo conoce-

-¿quien ?sane ella es manager del equipo y muy amiga de el, así que tu hermana telo puede presentar.

-creo que si -

kumy se dirijo hacia donde se encontraban ellos

-casi llegas tarde tsubasa -

tsubasa poniéndose una mano en la cabeza-note enojes sane llegue y eso es lo importante-

-bueno el entrenador ya bien...-

-¡¡hola a todos!! Yo soy kumy la hermana de sane y futura manager del equipo-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos

-hola -contestaron -

-es verdad sane tu hermana será miembro del quipo -

A sane no le quedo mas que decir -si y kumy podemos hablar a solas- le dice sane jalándola a aun lugar apartado.

-¿para que quieres hablar con migo?

-si no mal recuerdo tú me dijiste hace unas semanas que no querías entrar al equipo, que jamás harías eso que no eras sirvienta de nadie, además eso no puede ser ya estamos completos y el entrenador no va a querer -

-pues cambie de parecer y mas te vale que te las ingenies para meterme al equipo-en tono amenazante

-acaso no entiendes que no se puede-

-ya basta sane crees que por que tu vienes de una familia bien yo no entiendo nada, te crees superior a mi, pues no atrás de esa cara angelical que finges ser eres real mente una arpía y sino me metes te juro que te arrepentirás.-empujándola-tu dijiste que éramos hermanas y por lo tanto la mitad de todo lo que posees es mío escuchaste o acaso me mentiste -

-no kumy, perdóname por hacerte sentir mal, no quiero problemas y esta bien hablare con el entrenador esta misma tarde telo prometo-

Ese mismo día sane cumplió lo prometido, pudo hacer que el entrenador accediera a su petición diciendo que quería compartir mas tiempo con ella para conocerse mejor y el entrenador por su afecto asía sane lo permitió.

Con el paso del tiempo kumyko se empezó a adaptar al equipo ella trataba de atender exclusivamente a tsubasa mismo que no le dio importancia, pero también empezó a ver rumores en los que decían que entre sane y tsubasa había algo cosa que no le agrado nada, ellos como era de esperarse ganaron el tri- campeonato y tsubasa tenia un asunto pendiente y ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesto a tratar ese asunto

-sane espera

-¿que pasa tsubasa?

-que aras mañana en la tarde

-nada estaré en mi casa

Tomando aire-pues me gustaría que saliéramos mañana en la tarde si tú quieres -

Con una sonrisa sane le contesto que si , pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que su conversación era escuchada por kumy.

-Eres un estupido bueno para nada, solo me ocasionas problemas, no sabes como te detesto kanda -yoko no paraba de pegarle e insultarlo pero en ese instante bajaba sane y atrás de ella kumy

-por favor llano le pegue- acercándose a kanda

-tu no te metas se lo merece por haber reprobado

-señora estoy segura que el se esforzara mas ala próxima y aprobara

-y tu porque no me dices mama acaso soy poca cosa para que me consideres tu madre-

-no solo que yo le he dicho que tengo a mi mama -en ese instante yoko abofeteo a sane una y otra ves acabando por jalarle el cabello sane se soltó a llorar desconcertada por ese hecho

-para que aprendas y no te creas mas que nosotros estupida que crees que no se como humillas a kumy y hay de ti si le dices algo a tu padre-sane se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

-adonde crees que vas no sales y lárgate a tu habitación escuchaste -

En esos instantes suena el teléfono, y lo contesta yoko

-diga, así tsubasa ¿como estas? Si tela comunico-le da el teléfono a sane

-diga, creo que no podré ir -arrebatándole el teléfono

-dile que si allí estarás anda-

-es broma ahí estaré -cuelga

-bueno ya me boy -

-no tu no iras a ningún lado o acaso quieres que tsubasa vea esas marcas en tu cara .La que ira en tu lugar será kumy, así que cariño prepárate-

-si mama-

Ya es tarde y no llegas ¿que pasa sane?-de repente tsubasa siente que lo toman del hombro y al voltear-

-hola tsubasa-

-kumy y donde esta sane-

-ella no pudo venir y me pidió que viniera yo o acaso no te agrado la idea por que si quieres me boy-

-no esta bien pero no le paso nada malo-

-es que mama la invito a un evento de la telenovela que esta grabando sane se entusiasmo mucho ya sabes no siempre puedes ver a actores famosos fue por eso que me dijo que te acompañara-

Con mucha desilusión -en tiendo-

-y adonde vamos-

-adonde tu quieras-

Aquella tarde fue la mejor que kumy pasara en toda su vida tsubasa le cumplió cada uno de sus caprichos, pero el en el fondo se sentía triste por que sane prefirió ir a otro lugar y por ello llano pudo tratar su asunto con ella.Sane por su parte se la paso encerrada en su habitación , sabia que nada bueno se cercaba ya que su relación tanto con kumy y su madrastra se estaba haciendo demasiada agresiva.

-hay sane no tienes idea tsubasa es muy amoroso y detallista de los que te perdiste- kumy no dejaba de echarle en cara a sane su tarde con tsubasa e inclusive le dijo que el la había sacado a bailar.

Era lunes por la mañana un día mas y en el cual sane se tendría que disculparse con tsubasa al momento de doblar la esquina para ir ala escuela alguien la jalo y le tapo la boca

-espera no te asustes soy yo tsubasa-

-que ocurre se nos hará tarde ya van a serrar la puerta -

-lo que pasa es que es lo que quiero que pase, sane quiero estar todo este día con tigo, es que como ya sabes la próxima semana me boy a brasil y ayer no se pudo, me lo debes.-

Sane lo dudo pero el tenia razón sélo debía

-esta bien -


End file.
